


Hope of Morning

by gayspraypaint



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I think I did good, It took me like 40 minutes to write this, Songfic, Swearing, idk how to tag, it's really short sorry, kind of a vent fic?, lots of angst whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspraypaint/pseuds/gayspraypaint
Summary: When the hope of morning starts to fade in meI don't dare let darkness have its way with meAnd the hope of morning makes me worth the fightI will not be giving in tonight---The team realizes they need each other more than anything





	Hope of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest listening to Hope of Morning by Icon For Hire(I'm cringy i know) while reading as this is based off of that song. Hope you enjoy!

In a space war no one has time to worry about your mental sanity or lack thereof. All that matters is winning the war and saving everyone,  _ everything  _ you possibly can. It’s why the oh so fearless team Voltron seemed so broken on the inside. No one on that damn ship was mentally stable. 

Pidge was seeing every equation of things going wrong and slowly driving herself to an early death. Hunk was a big huggable ball of pure anxiety and fear, ever since they first found the lions he’s had nightmares where his friends die in his arms and he can’t do anything. Shiro had so much unchecked PTSD. He was captured in space with no way to call for help and held in a jail cell where he had to fight others to survive on a daily basis, lost his arm to some purple alien fucks, was captured  _ again _ , and now has to act as the calm collected ‘dad’ figure of 4 teenagers. Keith was questioning everything he knew. While in space he did find his mother but it made more questions than answering them. Why did she leave him? Why didn’t she stay on earth? How long was she on earth for? Why was she even ever on earth? Did she love him and his father? It doesn’t help that he’s part galra, the purple alien fucks, so now he doesn’t feel like he belongs on earth. And Lance… god help all these children really. He was beyond the point of homesickness at this point, all he knew was wanting to go home more than anything(It’s because of this that he made some  _ very  _ bad decisions and hurt those around him just to get a chance to go home or anything). He felt more than worthless. His lion was the most accepting of another paladin and, ya he had gotten red to let him in but only because he put all his trust in Keith’s ability to lead. He felt as if everyone on that ship looked down on him. Allura… she lost  **_everything_ ** , when this horrid war is over she has nowhere to call ‘home’. Her father died, and she had to destroy his remaining memory due to a galra soldier corrupting it. Coran was in the same boat as Allura, but he saw the downfall of the Altean’s and the scarring rise of the Galra’s. He was scared, they all were. 

They didn’t know if they’d ever find a home or go back to their old one. They didn’t know how long they’d have left in this life. They didn’t know anything. But they had to keep going. 

It started with Lance surprisingly, he was becoming more selfless jumping into dangerous situations just to save his friends. It was during a particular tough battle, his bayard had been knocked out of his hand, his helmet was cracked and chucked to far away to see, he was surrounded by soldiers and generals all kicking him and shooting at what caramel covered skin they could when all of a sudden he screamed. 

This wasn’t a painful scream, no, this was a battle cry. 

“I DON’T CARE IF ALL YOU FUCKERS KILL ME! EVERYONE ELSE WILL SURVIVE AND PROTECT THE UNIVERSE WITH EVERYTHING THEY HAVE! I’LL KEEP YOU DISTRACTED SO MY FAMILY CAN SURVIVE! SO COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING HAVE! I REFUSE TO DIE YET!!” Somehow his team had heard his little speech and it ignited a long forgotten flame. They wouldn’t die. Not unless it was on their own quiznacking terms. They took out the entire fleet with such speed and passion it was like their first true battle. They fought like never before. When all was said and done Lance screamed out again. He didn’t say anything, he was letting out his overwhelming emotions. And the team felt it all. Back on the ship he was shoved into a healing pod for his severe injuries(“YOU FOUGHT WITH 3 BROKEN RIBS?!” “I had… to save… my f-… family”) he spent about a month in that pod. But, it was because of his speech and pure determination to not die or lose that gave the team a new fire to fight with. They will fight with everything they have. They’ll help each other whenever and wherever they can. They’ll fight for their right to go home. They’ll fight for each other. They’ll fight for their families. 

They’ll fight for they all have hope of earth’s morning light washing them with a sense of  _ ‘we did it’  _ whatever ‘it’ is. 

They’ll fight for the destruction of darkness. 

They will fight for the hope of morning. 

And they will not be giving in any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah!! Thank you so so so much for reading this absolute shit storm of a fic. Sorry it's so short. I was listening to Hope of Morning by Icon For Hire(I'm cringy i know) and all I could think of was team voltron finding new hope and then this was created! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you!


End file.
